marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 19
... Rachel van Helsing finds herself travelling through the winter ravaged Transylvanian Alps with an unlikely travelling companion: Her mortal enemy, Dracula, king of the vampires. In this baron and near lifeless domain, the two have become temporary companions relying on each other both to survive: Rachel so that she can return to relative safety off the mountains, and Dracula so he is not stuck in a winter wasteland without sufficient blood to stay alive. After Rachel almost falls off the side of a cliff and is saved by Dracula, the two find shelter in a cave. Where Dracula starts a fire and the two talk about their mutual hatred of one another. As Rachel rests, Dracula goes out into the snow once more when he spots a mountain goat. He then feeds upon it, while he finds it's blood revitalizing, he finds the act of drinking non-human blood repulsive. Dracula then reflects back on how they ended up in this predicament: It was following his battle with the Werewolf when Rachel van Helsing stole the Second Book of Sins and made an escape in a helicopter. Following after, Dracula managed to board the copter. His weight throwing the helicopter off course until he managed to throw the helicopter pilot to his death, the two would find themselves miles off course in the Alps. The helicopter would crash. Dracula would find that Rachel had survived, and now finding his need to have the book has passed, and that his continued survival reliant upon Rachel's own survival he would administer first aid and the two would begin their search for rescue. Finishing his recollection, Dracula brings the dead goat to Rachel so that she can cook it's meat for her own meal. Rachel and Dracula establish that while both need rest at different times, they are in a Mexican Stand-Off situation and that neither can kill the other without dooming themselves. Meanwhile, in Dr. Sun's Pagoda in Ireland, Mr. Lo continues to hone the skills of vampire Lucas Brand, to test the full limit of his abilities for his master Dr. Sun. While back in the mountains, Dracula and Rachel continue to struggle through the Alps. Having to climb a mountain by rope, Rachel has an another near-death experience when she almost falls down the side of the mountain, once more relying on Dracula to save her. This once more leads to an argument over who will destroy whom. Still in a stalemate position, the two once more seek refuge from the snow in another cave to rest. While in Paris, Quincy Harker is standing over the vampire bitten Blade and is ready to drive a stake through his heart. Before Quincy can strike, Blade suddenly revives and to Quincy's surprise -- Blade has not changed into a vampire. Blade explains that through some twist of fate he is immune to vampire bites due to the fact his mother was bit by a vampire while Blade was being born. Blade vows to use his immunity to his advantage and not let it stop him from destroying all vampires. Back in the Alps, while Dracula rests, Rachel attempts to slay him with a stake through the heart, however Dracula was waiting for such a move and knocks the girl away. Dracula then pulls her outside and demand that she keep going because he no longer cares about her discomfort in the cold. They are suddenly attacked by a mountain goat, with no choice Rachel realizes that she has to save Dracula or die alone in the cold and so she pulls out a gun and shoots the ram to death. Just then, Frank Drake (who had commissioned another helicopter and has been searching for Rachel all this time) spots the two down below, and goes in for a rescue. Spotting Frank's helicopter, Rachel flees Dracula. Realizing that she intends to leave him behind, Dracula pounces on her and attempts to feed upon her body. However he is chased away when Frank begins firing upon him with wooden bullets. Frank then rescues Rachel and flies away, heading back to Transylvania, leaving Dracula in the Alps all alone. This story is continued next issue... | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Mr. Chen Other Characters: * Unnamed helicopter pilot * * Locations: * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * It is interesting to note that in Werewolf by Night #15 depicts Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing flying into Transylvania together in a helicopter and that Frank was able to fly it. There is no mention of a helicopter pilot, and the story ends leaving the reader to believe that Frank and Rachel escaped Dracula together in a single helicopter at the end of the story. Yet in this story, it's identified that Rachel escape with a helicopter pilot leaving Frank behind. * In Tomb of Dracula #18, it is depicted that Quincy Harker comes across the body of Blade, who had his blood drank by Dracula, Quincy then prepares to drive a stake through Blade's heart. This moment is left as a cliffhanger to be resolved for issue #19, however the main story of Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing going after Dracula is continued in Werewolf #15. The story in Werewolf #15 happens over the course of three nights, as Jack Russell goes through three transformations into the Werewolf. When Tomb of Dracula #19 picks up, the narrative leaves you to believe that it was only moments prior to last issue. While the original text of Bram Stoker's Dracula suggests those bitten by Dracula would only become a vampire after three days, this goes against the established rules of vampirism in the Marvel Universe. * This issue marks the point in which the writers begin ignoring the fact that Dracula needs to sleep in a coffin lined with Transylvanian dirt. * Werewolf by Night appears in a cameo flashback to events which took place last issue. | Trivia = * This issue was partially repackaged for the 1974 read-along Book-n-Record set by Power Records. | Recommended = | Links = }}